


Insanity

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, Sadstuck, TW: Self Harm, TW: implied suicide attempt, tw: self loathing, vent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-02
Updated: 2013-05-02
Packaged: 2017-12-10 04:01:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/781522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I really need to stop having mental breakdowns and venting through Eridan....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Insanity

Eridan wasn't normal, he was the complete and total _opposite_ , he was as not normal as he could ever be. He was insane, he was delusional, he was cracked up in the head so beyond repair. And yet no one noticed. The reason being is that he would bring himself up and act as he used to, and then when he was alone or had no more distractions, he would ever so slowly sink back into his real self, crack the facade he hid behind every day. Nothing ever helped him, nothing would make the pain go away, absolutely nothing. No matter how much he cried, he yelled at himself, no matter how many distractions he had, no matter how much he took sharpener blades and glided them across his skin and watch the blood bubble up and dry, leaving a stinging sensation which lead to numbing, nothing would work.

Nothing changed the fact that he wanted to die, nothing changed the fact that he was worthless, useless, the fault of his family's finanical issues, the reason why the only one bringing income towards the family, aka his mother because his father didn't want a single thing to do with him because he didn't want to have a failure of a son, was working two jobs without a single day's rest. 

Nothing changed the fact that all the pressure of being a good boy, to make his mother proud, to not fail, was getting too much for him to handle. It didn't change the fact that he found his only friends on the internet when everyone else he tried to make friends with ignored him or downright rejected him.

Every day was a struggle, every day was a day that he was still alive, which he despised, he didn't want to live, he didn't want to cause any more pain to himself or his family. But he was too cowardly and too weak to kill himself. And if his attempt failed, the questions he would have to answer.

“Why did you do this Eridan? Why? Why didn't you tell us Eridan?” 

He would just stare at the ground and space out, tuning all the noise out. He didn't bother answering a single question.


End file.
